1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf games and more particularly to a golf putting pool game that may be used on any interior or exterior surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf putting games and pool table games are both well known in the art. There are many varying types of pool table games with many varying rules. There are also many types of golf putting games that utilizes miniature golf courses for practicing putting. The following documents provide examples of existing golf and table pool games.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,321 issued to Skully et al. discloses a putter-pool game device. The game is a portable package that has a carpeted playing surface. The package further includes edges defining a pool table configuration with bumpers and pockets. The game unfolds to lay flat on a floor. Golf balls and putters are used to play a game similar to pool where a cue ball is putted into other golf balls in an attempt to knock the golf balls into the pockets of the portable package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,707 issued to Frost discloses a recreational device. The recreational device is a game that provides a playing surface surrounded by a railing. A plurality of gates are disposed along the railing. A plurality of pegs are mounted to and extend upwardly from the playing surface. Playing balls are scattered on the playing surface and a mallet is used to knock the balls through the gates. The balls must strike one of the pegs before going through the gates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,264 issued to Davidson et al. discloses a billiard game apparatus. The billiard game apparatus includes a source of black light radiation directed onto the playing surface. The billiards balls have a coating of luminescent material that is responsive to black light so that the billiards balls emit visible light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,294 issued to Maldonado discloses an improved game table. The game table is used for playing an improved game of pool. The game table includes only four pockets, located in the center of each side wall of the table surface. The table does not include corner pockets. The corners of the table include slightly arcuate cushion segments to prevent the balls from being entrapped in the corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,449 issued to Shaw discloses an amusement device. The device includes a rhomboid shaped table with a plurality of ball receiving holes. A cue is provided for striking multicolored playing pieces. Each player is designated particular pieces of a certain color. Each player takes turns striking the cue with a cue stick. The object is to strike the cue so that the cue makes contact with an opposing players pieces and moves them into one of the receptacles located on either end of the playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,288 to Kantner et al. discloses a putter pool billiard game. A golf putting game is disclosed that comprises a rectangular framework for use on a flat surface with pockets disposed within the framework for capturing a golf ball during the play of the game. Each of the pockets has an inwardly inclined floor to retain the golf ball in the pocket. The game allows the user to practice putting a golf ball into the pockets in the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,099 issued to Bravo discloses a chip game apparatus. The apparatus includes a planar surface with pockets formed in each corner of the surface. Each player is given a certain number of discs that must be knocked into the corner pockets. Each player has a cue stick for striking a cue disc into the player's own discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,048 to Bilocerkowycz et al. discloses a golf game and method for playing the game. The golf game includes a playing surface that is laid on the ground. The playing surface has four golf ball cups. The object of the game is to put the golf ball into the cup. The playing surface also includes a number of bumper rails for deflecting the golf ball. The golf game also includes removable obstructions that may be placed in different places on the golf course.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,533 issued to Camara discloses a portable golf game that includes a plurality of rails and a plurality of ball pockets that are arranged between adjacent rails. The pockets and the rails define a boundary for a playing surface. The rails include fasteners for securing the boundary to the playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,141 issued to Cartee discloses a variable point pool table. The present pool table includes sixteen pockets as opposed to the normal six pockets. Some of the pockets vary in size. Each of the balls is given a specific point value. Each of the holes is given a specific point value. The player's score is determined by multiplying the pocket value by the ball value when a ball is knocked into a pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,861 issued to Ellingsberg discloses a bumper pocket billiard table. The table has a circular playing surface bounded by a circular rail with a plurality of pockets positioned in the perimeter portion of the playing surface. At least one bumper post is positioned on the playing surface.
None of the golf or pool games provide a portable game that may be used on any surface and is easily stored when not in use that utilizes the skills and features of both golf and table pool. Therefore what is need is a game that combines the skills and features of golf and pool. What is further needed is a portable putting pool game that may be easily assembled, disassembled and stored. What is still further needed is a portable putting pool game that may be used on any interior or exterior surface. What is still further needed is a putting pool game that is offered in varying sizes to accommodate varying sized playing areas.